It is quite common for many doors to be fitted along the closing edge thereof with a resilient finger guard. Typically, finger guards of this type consist of a rubber strip along the edge of the door which provides pinch protection only to the extent that the rubber will compress. Rubber will normally be absent from the lockset opening exposing this area as non-protected protected pinch point. The lockset area is also normally fixed in conventional doors requiring at least one piece of door edge material above the lock and another piece below the lock.
Rigid type finger guards are known. Basically, the rigid type guards which are available provide for adjustability by the use of screws or other fasteners which serve to limit the outer resilient movement of the rigid edge. The fit provided by manual adjustment is often a transient thing and readjustment oftentimes is just never made or presents difficulties which are troublesome. Moreover, the adjustment screws also present a non-protected pinch point.